ACR Sandfire
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |features = |popularity = Low |stats_custom = |dmg = 38 |mob = 91 |rof = 285 |acc = 66 |ctrl = 42 |rng = 3750 |ammo = 30/90}} |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = Adaptive Combat Rifle }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.950 GP 7 Days - 9.820 GP 30 Days - 39.780 GP 90 Days - 114.080 GP |gc = 1 Day - 79 GC 30 Days - 569 GC Permanent - 2,133 GC |cash_br = 1 Day - 790 Cash Permanent - 21,330 Cash |restrictions = Second Lieutenant I |features = |popularity = Low |firing = |mods = |customize = |killfeed = |irl = Adaptive Combat Rifle }} The ACR Sandfire is the NX Standard variant of the ACR that was released during the 4-27-10 Patch. Overview Statistically and gameplay wise, the ACR Sandfire is quite similar to both the M6A2-SRT and the MK16 SCAR-L, favoring more the style of the SCAR-L. Because of this overall similarity the popularity has remained rather low, with most NX users going with the M416 CQB, or a more popular weapon. Though one of its features is a quick reload, where the wielder inserts the magazine and is ready to fire. Furthermore it comes with a desert, sandfire camouflage. Variants & Classic Changes Variants= |-| Classic Changes= Trivia & Events Trivia= *The ACR Sandfire is the second Sandfire weapon, with the first being the SR25 Sandfire. Strangely, their camouflages are different, with the SR25 being just colored in desert color, while the ACR has a camo with several different colors. *Despite having 1 point more recoil than the GP-bought ACR, the ACR Sandfire's recoil pattern is totally different from the ACR. The ACR Sandfire's recoil goes up for the first few shots, and then diagonal, whereas the ACR goes sideways like the SCAR-L. *The iron sight of the ACR in game is flipped down. *During the weekend of 9/10/10, you could get a free 1-Day ACR Sandfire if you played 20 Elimination matches. *If you look at it, it doesn't look like sand, but more like a desert camo. *It has a different firing sound from the GP standard ACR. |-| Events= *During the weekend of 9/10/10, you could get a free 1-Day ACR Sandfire if you played 20 Elimination matches. *As of January 2011, Nexon has retired the weapon from being purchased permanently. It was being sold for 9,950 NX for permanent on Wednesday 01-05-11 till Wednesday 01-12-11 at 11:00 am PST. *This gun was one of the rewards for the 2011 5-shot event. *During the Memorial Day Celebration sale event the ACR Sandfire was for permanent duration for 17,430 NX. *It was available for for 40% off permanent duration during the Shut Up Sale Encore. *During the Return of the Perms Sale, it was available for 19,920 NX permanent duration. *During the Black Friday Sale (2012), this was sold at 18,675 NX for permanent duration. *During the 05-10-2016 you can obtain the custom version of this weapon for permanent by completing the 5-shot. Media Animations= |-| Images= ACR Sandfire Hold.jpg ACR Sandfire Reload.jpg 0510165s.jpg |-| Sounds= ;Firing * * ; Reload * * * ;Others * * Category:Assault Rifles Category:CASH Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:2010 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common Category:GP Category:Classic-Custom Category:Classic-ACE Category:Classic-ACE-Custom Category:Classic-2 Silver Star Category:Classic-3 Silver Star